moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Congregation of the Silver Hand (current)
The Congregation of the Silver Hand is a non-guild organization that is composed of the knights of the Order of the Silver Hand. The Congregation acts as a vessel through which RPPVP conflict is realized, free-form RP is encouraged, and dice events are hosted with excellence. All of this is available to everyone that wishes to role-play a paladin regardless of guild affiliation. Overview Founded in 623 K.C. by the Council of Bishops, the organization is a congregation of the Church of the Holy Light. Operated by a prefect, with the oversight of the Lord Chamberlain, the congregation acts as the body by which all knights and orders of knight who pledge themselves to the code of the paladin order could come and voice their concerns, questions, and requests for military aid. The Congregation constitutes over twenty chapters from all over the Eastern Kingdoms and abroad, each with their own unique skill-set and perspective to bring to the round table and to the education of paladins - and to the war front. Purpose The purpose of the Congregation is to preserve the Church, venerate the Light, and aid in the stabilization of the Grand Alliance. In that capacity, the Congregation aids in the education of paladins and facilitates grand campaigns and other events of chivalric worth. The Congregation meetings themselves act as a means by which paladins and paladin chapters may voice their opinions and help to make important decisions regarding the Order of the Silver Hand. Member Organizations Between all member organizations, 60 Knights are represented by the Congregation of the Silver Hand as of April 17th, 2016. *Blades of Greymane as the Order of the Onyx Knights *League of Lordaeron *Lightwardens *Order of Everstill *Stormwind Silver Hand *The Citrine Eagle *Independent Paladins Chapter *Alliance of Arathor *Remnants of Lordaeron *Runefire Council *The Borderland Coalition Significant Events The Columban Era (Grand Knight Manstein) The Expedition to Nagrand Battle of Kil'Sorrow Battle of the Ring of Trials Battle of Sunspring Post Battle of Halaa The Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas Landing at the Scarlet Palisade Battle of Agamand Mills Battle at Cold Hearth Plague at Garren's Farmstead & The Defense of Brill Foray into the Undercity Landing at Windrunner Spire Battle of Windrunner Village The Rescue of Turalyon Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Battle of Manaforge Ultris Battle of Death's Door The Columban Era (Grand Knight Ashvale) The Caspius Era (Grand Master Ashvale and Prefect Lilith) Bleeding the Mountain Pilgrimage to Uther's Tomb - June 14th, 624 K.C. The Alonsus Era (Prefect Lilith and Lord Chamberlain Niklos) Pilgrimage to Karabor Noteworthy Documents Charter Constitution of the Congregation of the Silver Hand - The first charter constitution drafted by then-Bishop Moorwhelp and Lord-Vicar Manstein. Constitution of the Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand - The second constitution as amended by Caspius and Ashvale. Constitution of the Congregation of the Silver Hand- The current constitution as written by Lilith and Niklos. Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Congregations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Council of Bishops Category:RP-PvP Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations